The Haunted Hotel
by ILoveDegrassi2006
Summary: At the Messina and family hotel,nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. All that was about to change on one faithful day. Rated T: Coarse Language!


"**The Haunted Hotel"**

**At the Messina and family hotel in Woodland, New York, nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. All that was about to change on one faithful day: August the thirteenth. Coincidentally, that day fell on a Friday hence, Friday the 13th when we all encountered a man who only went by the name: "El Diablo"(which is Spanish for The Devil). My name is Michelle Warrenfield and I will be your narrator for the following tale I'm about to reveal to you but, be forewarned this tale is so horrific that I strongly recommend that children not hear this for, they will not only wet their beds but, will have nightmares for weeks.**

**As I previously mentioned, my name is Michelle Warrenfield. I'm forty-six years old and I've been the manager of this hotel for quite sometime now. In the time period I've worked at this hotel, I've seen all type of guests check in and check out (they ranged from drunk drivers to murderers to serial killers and the list goes on and on). However, nothing could have possibly prepared me for our current guest. Even to this very day, I can't em to figure out what type of guest he was; I'm not even sure whether he even was human.**

**The legend of "El Diablo" began in the summer of 1992. It was a cool yet breezy summer, I believe the temperature was about 75 or 78 degrees. Business that year was decreasing so rapidly, that the staff and I feared bankruptcy. Things quickly turned around on the evening of August 13; the evening the staff and I met the man only known as "El Diablo".**

**It began like any other night. I was putting the guest expense records into our computer system while my staff made sure the hotel was in tip-top shape for next weeks mayoral convention (the biggest event to ever happen at this hotel). It was about 10 p.m. when a strange man entered the lobby. He wore a black trench-coat and wore sky-blue jeans, a pair of Nike sneakers and a shirt imprinted with the slogan "Just do It"; the slogan was also imprinted on the sneaker. On his head, he wore a dark-blue baseball cap with the New York Yankee's logo.**

**He approached the front desk and said in a deep and hoarse voice: "I would like a hotel room." I introduced myself first and then I said: "Sure, I just need to know your name and how long you will being staying at our hotel". He paused for a brief moment and said in his deep and evil hoarse voice: "My name is Maxwell and I will be staying at your fine establishment for a while ( he laughed with pure evil after he said that) I replied: "Sir, what is your last name and how long is a while?" He answered (harshly): "Just call me Maxwell god damn it , and for your information, a while is a freakin while you stupid blonde.**

**I said: "Sir, there's no need to be hostile (and I handed him the key and he was on his way). The following morning, some very strange and unexplainable things started happening. First, the lights went out in just about every stateroom then, the guests were becoming seriously ill from left to right, and just when you thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse, all the computers crashed due to an unidentifiable virus sent from an unidentifiable location.**

**I began to panic but, I realized that there was no time for that because I've got a hotel that is in trouble and its up to me and the staff to save the day. Believe me when I tell you this, we've tried everything that is humanly possible to fix everything but, nothing seem to work. It was at that moment, we had realized that the hotel was either haunted or cursed and we immediately "threw in the towel."**

**These inconveniences went on for days and days. Then, it suddenly came to an abrupt halt. We were so relieved yet puzzled. Guests started to pour in the lobby like crazy and the ones that were already in our staterooms, came to gracefully thank us and we told them that we didn't do anything and as they were going back to their rooms, one of our guests found an envelope addressed to the "manager" (which was me). She handed it to me and it said:**

**Dear Manager:**

**Thanks for everything you and your staff done for me. I appreciated the time I spent in such a fine establishment such as your hotel. This is by far the best experience I have ever had. Thanks again for all the dedicated work you put in to serving me and my needs.**

**Sincerely, **

**Max A.K.A**

**"El Diablo"**

**I was stunned and mortified to learn of his alias, however when I went to his stateroom to thank him personally, he wasn't there. All I found in his stateroom was a 9mm pistol on the bed and next to it was a cryptic note that read: "Oh baby, hell is the best place on earth" it then went on to state that the devil rules and don't anybody especially you forget it.**

**I was so disgusted, that I closed the note and quickly ran for the door but, as I got there and opened it a mysterious figure appeared in front of me and shouted hysterically: "Oh baby, hell is the best place on earth" just like it said in the note. The mysterious figure repeated that message at least fifty times before I went back near the be, grab the pistol and shot myself in the head. My lifeless body was found a few hours later by my father who to this day is totally clueless is to why I shot myself. Her keeps hoping that someone in the hotel knows why but you know what I think, I think it's hopeless and dad should just give up.**


End file.
